


Snowed In

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get snowed into their motel and find comfort in blanket forts, hot chocolate, and a whole lot of sex. Prompt filled for thestateofcornandkirk on tumblr who wanted weecest, frottage, snowed in, and hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was bad enough they had to stay at the shittest motel in the history of the universe, but then they had to stay at the shittest motel in the universe _and_ it was snowing, _and_ Dad was out hunting, _and_ the television only had one channel that had been knocked out as soon as the snow started coming down. 

That had been five hours ago. 

Sam was okay, he had like three books that he was reading and a whole pile of homework that he was actually planning to do. 

“I’m so bored.” Dean said for the seventh time, and Sam cast him one of those _‘I was feeling sorry for you but now you’re just being annoying’_ looks from over the top of his book. 

“Why don’t you go build a snowman or something?” Sam asked quietly, eyes moving back to the words on the pages. 

“You kiddin’ me? It’s cold out there.” Dean scowled, tugging his jumper tighter around himself. “Besides, Dad said no going out.” 

“Oh, well if _dad_ said.” Sam said sarcastically in his teenager voice that made Dean’s teeth clench. 

“Fine, I’ll go build you a snowman, Sammy.” Dean said optimistically, walking over to the door and tugging the handle open. 

“Ah,” He then said, because the door was not providing a view out to the shittest-motel-in-the-world’s parking lot, it was providing a lapful of snow that was settling in a puddle around Dean’s feet. “Snowed in.” Dean muttered, and Sam looked up at him urgently.

Like staying in the motel for five hours straight wasn’t being boxed in already. Dean just sighed and closed the door. 

“Well, looks like we’re restricted to indoor activities. Maybe we can use the snow to build a snow man inside. Not like it’ll make this carpet any worse, might even clean it.” Dean joked to his little brother, who was looking with wonder at the snowed-in door. 

“We’re trapped in here,” Sam said softly, and Dean sighed. 

“Not really, little brother, I can probably get one of Dad’s shovels from the bathroom and break this down, don’t think it would be that deep-”

“Leave it,” Sam said suddenly, dropping his book and making his way over to Dean. “Let’s just stay in here a while.” 

“We were already doing that.” Dean reminded him. 

“Yeah, but… now we have no other choice.” Sam tried

Dean rolled his eyes. “Like we had a choice before?”

“No. Well, yes. Maybe. Look, the point is that I am snowed into a room with my big brother and no one can get in and we can’t get out,” Sam pointed out. “Can’t we just… enjoy that for a bit?” 

Dean’s heart did that swelling then slowing then beating really quickly thing that it did whenever Sam said shit like that, like he loved Dean as much as Dean loved him. 

“Hey, sure.” Dean smiled. “Want a hot cocoa?”

Sam blew out a breath and nodded, grin coming easily to his face. 

“I’m going to make us a blanket fort.” He said seriously. 

Dean laughed, “What are you, three?” 

Sam pouted and ignored the jibe, “You’ll be sorry for that when I’m all warm in my blanket fort and you’re stuck in the shittest motel in the world.” 

A few minutes later, Sam was proved right. 

Namely because Dean wanted to give Sam his cocoa and actually get some warmth because Sam had used _all of the blankets in the room_ to make the little nest that was set up in the gap between their single beds. 

Inside it was cramped but heated, and so comfortable, and Dean groaned contentedly as he passed Sam the mug.

“This is awesome, Sammy.” 

“Told you so,” Sam said petulantly, sipping the cocoa and then grinning so wide his dimples popped. Dean’s breath caught at that and he nodded, sitting back in the fort and looking at all the knots and strategic placements of pillows that made this nest awesome. 

“S’good, Dad will be impressed if he sees how good your bow-line knots are getting.” 

“Let’s not talk about Dad, Dean.” Sam said in a small voice, crowding over towards him and letting their sides touch as he drank his cocoa, occasionally offering the cup to Dean until all of it was gone and they were pressed tightly together, Sam’s head warm against Dean’s chest and their legs tangled in a mess of knees and shins. 

“How come you didn’t want me to dig us out, before?” Dean asked quietly, like the fort would collapse if they were too loud. Sam shrugged, the movement feeling odd against Dean’s hip. 

“Wanted to be stuck in here with you, Dean.” Sam whispered back. “Want to be stuck with you forever.” 

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, arm twining around Sam’s back so he could tug his little brother closer, he was all developing muscles and soft skin, easy to pull him half-onto his lap. “You are stuck with me forever.” 

Sam shook his head. “Outside there’s monsters and Dad and girls and you won’t want to hang out with me or you won’t be able to.”

“Sam, you come before all of those things, you know that. You’re more important to me than Dad or Monsters.” 

“Or girls?” Sam asked, shifting his head to look up at Dean, eyes all wide. 

“Especially girls, Sam. You’re better than all the girls in the world, okay?” Dean promised, feeling his heart swell with the idea he was getting to say all this out loud, getting to look after Sammy. 

Sam sighed, though, and Dean’s heart stopped swelling. 

“You’ll like girls more than me when we get out of here again, though.” Sam mumbled. “’Cos they can do things I’m not allowed to do to you.” 

“Like what?” Dean asked, and Sam rolled his eyes like _are you really that stupid?_

Then he murmured, “Like this.” 

The gap to close their mouths together was barely a gap at all, Dean only noticed that once his little brother was kissing him. They had been breathing the same air underneath the blanket fort for god-knew-how-long, and now they were passing air between them, lips sealed. 

Dean maybe should have been weirded out that his little brother was kissing him, but when Sam’s lips parted and he tasted that hot, sweet tongue, warm from the hot chocolate and pressing against his mouth, the only thought in his head was _take care of Sammy._

He cupped Sam’s face, tracing circles with his thumbs in Sam’s cheekbones, letting Sam pry his mouth open and tangle their tongues together, half-groaning when Sam nipped his lower lip, feeling his cock stirring in his pants and firmly telling it _not now._

That was until Sam straddled him, neck craned in the low-blanket-ceiling, thighs pushing insistently to either side of Dean’s until their crotches were flush and Dean could feel Sam’s hard-on against his own. Then he groaned, arms circling Sam’s waist and pulling his chest flush against him, mouth urgent on his. 

Sam started doing these little rocking motions with his hips, like he just needed a _little bit more,_ and Dean promptly lost it. 

He flipped them over, pushing Sam into the carpet and sucking Sam’s neck roughly, marking him, shoving aside layers of clothes and peeling off jeans and underpants and socks and shirts and _fucking everything_ until Sam was bare beneath him. His Sammy, exactly as he should be. Not hiding anything, not covering anything, just staring up at him through heavy lidded eyes with a smile playing around his swollen lips. 

“So beautiful,” Dean told him honestly, bending to lick at Sam’s nipples and then bite across his chest, feeling Sam’s fingers tangling in his hair. “Love you so much, little brother.” Dean murmured, kissing his way past Sam’s cock, feeling it bump over his cheek and leave a sticky trail. 

Sam was still developing, still young, his cock big for his age but not large enough that it was a problem for Dean to take it into his mouth, swallowing around the head, laving his tongue hotly against the underside. 

“Dean, shit, fuck, _Dean.”_ Sam whispered, mouth falling open to a perfect little ‘o’, hands tight in Dean’s hair, hips stuttering upwards so Dean’s nose got buried in Sam’s pubic hair and he could breath in the clean, musky smell of him. 

Dean pulled off his cock, kissing his way back up his little brother’s body, and Sam shivered as Dean covered him. 

“S’cold, how come you get to keep your clothes on?”

“’Coz you’re too lazy to take ‘em off for me.” Dean replied with a smirk, kissing the side of Sam’s mouth, letting his tongue press inwards and feeling Sam begin to suckle on it, his fingers pressing into the dips of Dean’s spine. 

They pulled away again and Sam smiled at him, “Wanna make you come, Dean.” He told him honestly, and Dean swallowed. 

“Sure, Sammy.” He whispered, “Anything you want.”

Sam murmured happily against his mouth, pushing Dean over until he was the one laying on the carpet and Sam’s body was bracketing his, taking off his clothes slowly, unbuttoning his shirt all the way before peeling it off his shoulders, taking off his socks before unbuttoning his jeans, working methodically, fingers tracing and pressing and ghosting over the revealed skin as he worked. Dean was shivering, half from the cold, half from his little brother’s attention. It felt so good to be looked after by Sam, he let his eyes drift close as Sam took care of him. 

When he had Dean naked, he crawled back up his body and pressed them together, falling into place like pieces of a jigsaw, slotting legs together, their cocks fitting in the indents of each other’s hips, and it was _so cold_ but Sammy was _so warm,_ and Dean moaned softly when Sam finally connected their lips again. 

“Sam,” Dean whispered, and Sam nodded, pressing himself forwards more so their cocks were sliding together, the slick heads bumping and causing the most beautiful friction, and Dean whispered his brother’s name again, pulling him closer by his hips and thrusting up slightly. 

Sam muffled a whimper on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean shook his head. 

“Wanna hear you, little brother.” He said softly, pressing up again so the silky skin of their dicks rubbed together, making little jolts of pleasure shoot through Dean’s body, making Sam writhe and try to push down. 

“Dean, please.” Sam said softly, wriggling his hips like he wanted more, and Dean had to take care of Sam, so he grabbed his little brother’s hips in steady hands and started a punishing rhythm, slicking their cocks together and thrusting with jolting motions that made Sam’s whole body shiver. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, biting down against Dean’s neck and sucking ferociously, and Dean felt his whole body flip over from ‘soft’ to ‘rough,’ and the hands on Sam’s hips dug their nails in, and the thrusting of his hips turned savage. 

He sat up, picking Sam up against him and then pushing him over, pressing Sam’s shoulders into the carpet and lining up their cocks again, taking both of them in one hand and beginning to fuck into his own fist, the sensation making Sam cry out suddenly and press fingers into Dean’s biceps. 

“You want it rough, little brother?” Dean asked, his voice gravel and dirt, his fingers harsh.

“Yeah, Dean.” 

“Like being my little sex toy, Sammy? Like me using your body like this?” 

“More, Dean. Want- ugh- want you to use me more.” Sam begged, hips pressing up from the carpet. 

“Yeah, bet you do. Little slut, desperate for it, aren’t you? Gonna make you come, Sammy. Then we’re gonna do it again, going to press you up against the window so your nipples get hard and your chest starts to hurt, and I’m going to lick your cute little hole until you’re begging me so pretty again, fuck.” Dean could feel the effect of his words, see what he was doing to Sam. His little brother was close, desperate little noises bubbling from his lips. 

“You’d let me, wouldn’t you Sam? Let me push you up against the window so anyone could see what a little whore you are for your big brother’s tongue.” 

_"Please,"_ Sam managed, and with that sentiment, Sam came, streaking his chest and slicking Dean’s hand with such suddenness that Dean followed him over the edge, cock spluttering a mess onto Sam’s stomach. 

They fell against each other, breathing heavily, chests filling and emptying until they could both open their eyes. 

Dean’s phone started ringing, making them both jump. 

"I should get that," Dean said softly, and Sam nodded back at him, sated and happy beneath their blanket roof. 

“Hello?” 

“Dean? It’s dad. I’m really sorry but I’ve got snowed in and I still gotta gank this thing. You and Sam gonna be okay on your own for another three days?” 

“Three days?” Dean repeated, grin spreading on his features as he turned to look at Sam. “I think we’ll find a way of occupying ourselves.” 

“Okay, boys. Seeya later.” 

Dean put down the phone and Sam raised his eyebrows, dragging a finger through the come on his stomach and raising it to his face contemplatively. 

“Three days,” Sam mused, sticking the finger in his mouth and licking it clean, humming softly at the taste. “What will we ever do?” 

Dean looked over at the window then back at Sam. “I’ve got a plan for the next hour, if you aren’t too busy?” 

Sam grinned, and Dean decided that the shittest motel in the history of the universe was now his _favorite_ motel in the history of the universe.


	2. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thestateofcornandkirk was not going to let this story die without window sex so here’s a second chapter for all you perverted individuals who like seeing Sam get pounded by his big brother like the little whore he is. Anyway. I know nothing about science or snow because I am an English Major from Australia so please don’t have sex against snowy windows unless you have conducted extensive research and your neighbours are out.

It was on the second day of Dad being gone that Dean woke slowly, skin still blanket warm but not _Sammy_ warm, taking in the room and finally locating his little brother standing by the window. 

“Mmng,” Dean told him, which translated to _I was enjoying sleeping and had hoped you would join me in this endeavor instead of leaving the bed and furthermore, good morning and I hope you slept well._

“It’s snowing,” Sam replied, which translated to _hey, remember that time we had sex yesterday in a blanket fort and then again on the bed and then again on the kitchen counter?_

“Huh,” Dean said, which had no other translation because Dean’s sleep-addled brain was still trying to catch up to the rest of his body, which was willingly leaving the bed to wrap around Sam, chin resting on his shoulder so he could contemplate the weather, hands circling his waist and pulling Sam towards him so that Dean’s front was plastered to his and back, and _there_ was that Sammy-warmth he’d been seeking when he woke up. 

They stayed like that a while, both staring out the window with Dean holding Sam as their skin re-warmed and their bodies woke up. 

“’M really happy, Dean.” Sam said eventually, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Me too,” Dean told him, kissing him on the cheek and then pulling away, telling himself they were not having a chick flick moment. “Want me to rustle up some breakfast?”

“Sure,” Sam said absently, one finger tracing a line on the window. 

Dean walked to the kitchen, flinging open the cupboards and looking over the food dad had left them, ample provisions, as if they were gunna stay there a week or something. 

“It doesn’t stick,” Sam said quietly, and Dean wouldn’t have caught it if he hadn’t been listening for his brother’s voice like a dog trained to respond to certain whistles. 

“What doesn’t?” Dean asked, deciding on some cereal that didn’t really count as a breakfast food due to the sugar content alone. 

“My skin, to the window. When you told me…” Sam trailed off, and Dean looked up at him in time to catch the blush. “Yesterday when you said you wanted to… against the window. I thought my skin might stick to it, might hurt or something.”

Dean put the cereal box down. 

“But it doesn’t. It’s just…” Sam looked over at him and caught Dean’s expression, his blush darkened at whatever was on Dean’s face and he mumbled the last part back at the window. “It’s just really cold.” 

“Is it.” Dean asked, body becoming very awake very immediately, coming back out of the kitchen to contemplate his little brother.

Sam nodded, still facing outside, and Dean came up quietly behind him, molding himself to Sam’s back again, slotting his crotch in the dip of Sam’s spine, breathing hot air onto his neck. 

“You’ve been thinking about that a lot, have you?” Dean asked, lips brushing Sam’s neck and feeling his little brother shiver beneath him. 

“Yeah,” Sam breathed, and a gasp spun out of his mouth when Dean pressed forward, nudging his body so it topped towards the window, Dean’s arms still strong on his frame so Sam pressed against the glass with a dull thud. 

“Cold, Sammy?” Dean asked with a smirk, leaning against Sam’s back again to press his little brother more fully against to frosted glass, his hands wandering over his shoulders and down to his ass, squeezing the lush cheeks and feeling his cock swell. 

Sam whimpered when Dean tugged against Sam’s sweat pants, pulling the flimsy elastic down slowly until his brother was standing in a puddle of cheap polyester and his bare ass was on show. 

“Wanna get that shirt off for me, Sam?” Dean asked pleasantly, lifting the material at the back of his shirt and grinning when Sam helped him, pulling his arms from the holes and letting Dean lift it over his head. 

And there he was again, naked, and beautiful. 

Gently, Dean pressed Sam’s chest towards the glass, feeling the slight resistance in his body and the groan from his throat when his nipples connected to the cooled window. 

“Stay,” Dean whispered, dragging hands down Sam’s back and to his ass, kneeling behind him and squeezing carefully. “If you want me to stop, say ‘Zeppelin’.” 

With that Dean spread his cheeks and leaned forward, cutting off the breath that Sam was about to take and replacing it with a gasp as he lapped gently around Sam’s hole. 

Sam was clenching, thighs moving in self-conscious tightness like he wanted to get away from the feeling while simultaneously pushing back into it, so Dean wrapped one arm around Sam’s hips, holding him in position, and pressed his other hand into the middle of Sam’s back, pushing him against the glass of the window. 

Sam made a muffled whimper when Dean’s tongue breached him, tasting inside Sam and groaning at the thought. Sammy was his, and he was tasting him _all over._ He pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, wiggling and then retreating, sucking at Sam’s rim and then pushing his tongue back inside, fucking Sam’s hole with his mouth, laving saliva across Sam’s ass. 

It was fucking intoxicating, and Sam was making these amazing little noises from above him, and when Dean removed his hands so he could grab Sam’s thighs, he stayed perfectly in position. 

“D-dean, Dean, please, need more.” Sam stuttered from above him, and Dean smirked, biting a mark into the swell of Sam’s ass before standing up, pressing the line of his body against Sam’s. 

“You want me to fuck you,” Dean stated, and Sam pressed back urgently and hissed out a _yes._

“You sure, Sam?” Dean asked uncertainly, and Sam spun in place to catch his eyes, beginning to undress him. 

“I’ve never wanted anyone to touch me except you.” Sam whispered, leaning forward and kissing him and tasting himself and pulling Dean’s shirt off and _shit,_ Dean wasn’t sure he could keep up anymore. 

When Sam pushed down his pajama pants Dean grabbed his hips again, pinning him against the window and feeling Sam curl towards him, try and capture his warmth against the onslaught of cold on his back. 

Dean kissed him possessively, the hands on his waist moving to the back of his thighs so Sam was forced to hook his legs around Dean’s hips, the window supporting his weight and Dean could almost see the condensation appearing against Sam’s sex-hot body. 

He moved one hand to Sam’s ass, tracing a finger through the saliva-slick crack before slipping it inside Sam, the lack of resistance making him groan into his brother’s neck. 

There was a slight push on the second finger, and Dean began to work Sammy open, pressing in slowly and scissoring and twisting and soon Sam was mumbling gibberish and thrusting downwards and there was filth running out of Dean’s lips again, 

“Really like having something in your ass, hey Sammy? Going crazy already and you haven’t even got a cock in you. Can’t want to see what your cute little ass is going to look like wrapped around my dick.”

Sam moaned, whispering “Hurry up.” when Dean added a third finger and started thrusting it in, feeling Sam’s tight passage relaxing and almost crumpling with want. 

“Need to get some lube, Sammy. Need you to stay here for me.” Dean told him, lowering Sam’s legs and leaning him against the window. Dean walked to his bag and pulled out the discreet bottle of lube, taking it back over to Sam and smiling. 

“You sure about this?” Dean asked again. Sam just rolled his eyes and took the tube from Dean’s hand, squirting out some lube and slicking it over Dean’s cock, making him groan and buck into Sam’s hand, his neglected erection sending jolts of pleasure to his brain. 

“You know the safe word?” Dean asked, taking Sam’s hands off him and turning him around again, pressing his chest to the window. 

“Zeppelin.” Sam replied, pushing his ass outwards in invitation. 

“Good boy,” Dean told him, dragging the head of his cock against Sam’s slick hole, taking the lube back from his brother and squirting some in Sam’s crack, using his fingers to push some inside of him as well. 

He positioned his cock at Sam’s entrance, pressing in slowly, feeling Sam resist and then relax, a long groan leaving him and puffing against the window, and Dean had to close his eyes because Sam was so _hot_ and so _tight,_ and his hips hurt with the effort of not snapping forward. His cock was throbbing against Sam’s ass, pushing in carefully until he was completely sheathed. 

“Fuck, Sam, fuck.” Dean managed, and Sam pressed his cheek against the window in front of him and hissed _move._

Dean watched the lines of his little brother’s back tensing and rolling as Dean pulled his cock out and then pushed back in, the slide sweet and Sam’s hands clenching against the windowsill. 

“Dean, fuck, feels so good.”Sam told him, and Dean whimpered in agreement and pulled his cock out again, pushing back in a little harder and bringing one hand around Sam’s waist.   
“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean replied, setting a slow rhythm that sped up when Sam started moaning, these loud groans that sent vibrations all the way down his body. 

Soon his hips were pistoning, the grip on Sam’s hip ferocious, and Sam was letting words fall from his mouth in a constant tumble of _love you Dean, god, yeah, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,_ and Dean was replying to every word in the snap of his hips and the bites on the back of his neck. 

Dean managed to get a hand around the front of Sam’s body, slipping fingers over his hot cock and pumping in time with his thrusts, feeling the spill of come over his palm almost instantly, Sam’s body tensing, convulsing against the window, sweat mingling with the condensation. 

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean whispered as he finally came, cock leaking into his little brother, feeling that hole clenching and groaning loudly, slumping forward until they were both plastered against the window. 

Dean groaned again when his cheek made contact with the glass. 

“This window is fucking cold,” he informed Sam. 

The word Sam sighed back sounded suspiciously like _‘Zeppelin’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I still can't write endings. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
